The Surprise
by EtrnalDarkAngelKnightAeris
Summary: This is a really sweet fan fic about S+S. :) Next time, I'll switch couples. I'll start writing about other couples too! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: ....none...  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN CCS!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Surprise: Chapter 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It had been 10 years since 4th grade. Sakura looked at the picture of Li and her at the Cherry Blossom Festival. She hadn't told him how she felt about him yet, but she was going to soon. The Winter Snow Festival was coming up, and she wanted to go with Li. Only Li could make her heart melt. He was so sweet, so kind, so cute with those dark brown strokes of hair, and those amber eyes...yet he was strong and vigorous. Sakura wished that Li would feel the same way about her, but she always thought that he and Meilin were an item. They were almost everywhere together. Meilin had always been latching onto Li, ever since 4th grade. Even though nobody agreed with her, Sakura always thought that even though Li acted annoyed by Meilin in front of them, Li truly loved Meilin. Tomoyo thought she was an idiot. "Why would he like Meilin if he likes one person--you, Sakura!?" Tomoyo always said. Sakura just shrugged and walked away.  
"Why can't anybody see....why can't anybody see that I have no chance against Meilin? _;; Meilin looks pretty, and I bet Li thinks Meilin is prettier than I am. Why would he like me?" Sakura always said to herself. She never ever got an answer to that. People always said that Li and Sakura were a couple.  
Sakura sighed. She looked out the window, and suddenly found herself nearly FALLING out the window. The hinges of the windows were broken in her room a week ago because of some serious training by Kero-Chan, and she nearly flew out headfirst on the ground. Kero-Chan jumped out of the sock drawer, and stared at Sakura strangely.  
"Sakura, why are you leaping out of the window?" Kero-Chan asked. Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"To kill myself." Sakura replied sarcastically. "What else do you think I'm doing, Kero-Chan!? It was an accident. I daydreamed and I forgot I was leaning against the window!" Kero-Chan shrugged, and went back into the sock drawer. Then, he popped out again, muffling because of the sock in his mouth.   
"You're thinking about that Li kid, aren't ya?" Kero-Chan asked. Sakura blushed lightly. Kero-Chan flew out of the sock drawer, and crossed his arms. He floated in the air in Indian style, and stared at Sakura. Then he laughed. "I knew it! Sakura...if you really like that Li kid, just go over to his apartment and tell him!" Kero-Chan's advice wasn't so good at all.  
"Oh Kero, what do YOU know about love!? You've never been in love before!" Sakura said quite angrily. She humphed. Suddenly, something moved inside the sock drawer. A white Kero-Chan flew out. The white one was beautiful. It had silver wings, snowy skin, beady black eyes, and golden-colored on its palm and feet. "O_O! Kero-Chan! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND!"   
Kero-Chan and the girl Kero-Chan laughed. "You never asked, Sakura. Anyways, this is Amy Keroberos-Chan." Kero-Chan said proudly. Amy Keroberos-Chan floated next to Kero-Chan, and a blue aura surrounded them.   
"OOOOOH...you guys look so CUUUTE!" Sakura squealed. Kero-Chan and Amy-Keroberos-Chan raised their eyebrows at her. They raised their tails and twined them around the other. Then, they flew back inside the sock drawer and slept.  
'If only Li and I were like them...' Sakura thought. She fought back her tears, and changed into a dress similar to what Li wears, but it is a little darker green. The rim of the dress goes below her knees, nearly touching her ankles. It has golden-silvery lining, and in the center was a picture of the yin-yan. Under the yin-yan, there were two words written on it in yellow that looked like Chinese but wasn't. The style of the writing was. "Sakura Avalon" it said. Sakura picked up her comb, and brushed out her short auburn hair. Carefully, she tied some strands of her hair in pink and red rubber bands. She opened her drawer, and took out a clear white box with sparkles on it. She opened it up, and took out a Cherry Blossom, fully pink with glitter and sparkles on it. She slipped it into her hair, and smiled at herself in the mirror. Then, she closed the box, put it back into her drawer, and left the house.   
  
~*~*~*~*At Li's Apartment*~*~*~*~*~  
"LI! ARE YOU READY YET!?" Meilin asked. She screamed on top of her lungs, yelling from the other room. Li groaned. He didn't want to go to the Winter Snow Festival with Meilin, but he had to. Nobody else would ask him, and he'd be too shy to ask any of the girls. He got up in his battle costume, and Meilin walked out in her red and white costume. She smiled, and latched onto him.  
"I knew it! I knew that someday you'd want to go out with me. You love me, don't you?" Meilin asked. She was so happy to be with Li that she forgot about everything else. Like homework. Screaming at Madison. And most of all, competing against Sakura just to get Li. Now, she thought that Li was all hers. Nobody else could take him away from her. That's what she thought. "So? Tell me! Don't you love me?" She was getting angry because Li didn't reply.  
"No. I don't love you. You're just my cousin. I love you, but as a sister. That's all. I have no true feelings of love as in dating for you." Li said. He didn't want to break his cousin's heart, but it was the truth. He didn't love her at all.   
Meilin started to sob. She broke up into tears and ran off. She hoped that Li would follow her, catch up with her, and comfort her. Then she could take the chance to rest her head on his chest, then they might even kiss! But that wasn't going to come true. Li loved somebody else. He, himself, didn't know who, but he knew he loved somebody.   
"Ugh..." Li groaned. He walked down the stairs, and headed out the door. Breathing in the fresh air, he ran all the way to school.   
~*~*~*~*The Walk To School*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, as she ran quickly and caught up with Tomoyo. Eriol was standing next to her, carrying some of the books. He tilted his glasses at Sakura, and grinned.   
"What's up Sakura?" Eriol said in an unusually happy voice. Sakura stared at him weirdly, then burst out into hysterical laughter.   
"Okay, okay. What are you guys up to?" Sakura asked while she was laughing. Tomoyo looked at her and smiled.  
"Eriol and I are getting married!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Sakura's eyes widened. "We're going to have the wedding next month. Are you going to come, Sakura?"   
"But-but-but....I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE ALREADY MARRIED! YOU HAD 3 CHILDREN TOGETHER!!" Sakura yelled. Tomoyo & Eriol blushed a deep crimson.  
"Well, we had children before we got married." Eriol said. "It was too expensive to hold a wedding before, but now that I have the money to afford it, I can pay for the wedding!" (In case you didn't know, Tomoyo and Eriol had held a lot of weddings already for other people, and they didn't have a lot of money to afford a Grand Wedding, so they had to continue on until they had more money.) Sakura sighed.   
"You guys are so lucky. First of all, you guys have three beautiful children, ESPECIALLY Rosyie. Then you have Josie and Marina. And now you guys are getting married! _" Sakura said in a sort of envious voice. (Rosyie has dark red hair with specks of yellow in it, and blue eyes. Josie has dark purple hair with violet eyes. And Marina has bluish and greenish hair with dark brown eyes.)  
They all stopped talking, and ran to school.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*In Class*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Today class, we won't be doing work. We are going to decide what to do during the Winter Snow Festival." Mrs. Sherioada said. Sakura was devastated. Nobody was going to go with her anyway...so she wasn't interested in talking about it. "First of all, there is going to be an Athletic Competition at the National Athletic Club Field-area. Then, there's going to be a party inside the Clubhouse party area. Right after that, there will be a Winter Festival Prom, and then you guys can all go free and wander." Li grinned. He knew Sakura would join the Competition, and so would he. They could be a team together!   
'But would she want to team up with me?' Li thought. He shook his thought out of his head, and continued to listen to the teacher. After a long time, about an hour or so, the conversation was finished. They wrote essays about the Winter Snow Festival, and then they handed it in. Right after that, they did poems on the Winter Snow Festival, shared some more ideas, did some plays about them, and finally came the exciting part---choosing dance partners.   
"I will pick the dance partners." Mrs. Sherioada said. Sakura was startled.   
'Mrs. Sherioada is going to pick the dance partners? But aren't we....' Sakura's thought was cut off by laughter.   
"I'm just kidding. You have to each ask each other out. I want you guys to have fun. Class dismissed." Mrs. Sherioada said, still laughing a little. Everybody gathered up their books, and left the classroom. When they walked out, Sakura and Li accidentally brushed against each other. Li hid his blush, and so did Sakura. Li let Sakura go first, and she thanked him with a hug. He blushed even harder, but pushed her away immediately when he saw Meilin heading their way.  
"What are you doing with AVALON, Li-kun?" Meilin said, shooting Sakura a death glare. Sakura ignored her, and stood next to Li, still as a steeple ontop of a church. Meilin growled, and raised her fist.  
"I'm just Li's friend, Meilin." Sakura said. She leaned against the wall, clutching her books tightly. Meilin growled angrily. She walked up to Sakura, and slapped her hard on the cheek. Sakura didn't turn back to face Meilin, for her cheek was burning with pain. Sakura's eyes filled with tears, and she knew that Meilin was happy to make her cry.  
"MEILIN WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Li asked. He stared at Sakura, who was covering her face with her palms, putting her head on Eriol's shoulder. Tomoyo stood next to Sakura, patting her back. Li couldn't stand seeing Sakura like that. For some reason, he felt that he wanted to walk over there and reach for her. He wanted to pull her to his chest, and hug her tightly, stroke through her hair and make her feel better. But Meilin was always in the way.   
"I didn't want you to hang out with that bitch. She's probably trying to take you away from me, Li!" Meilin said. Meilin crossed her arms, and humphed. Li didn't care, and he walked over to Sakura. He held her hand, and she looked up at him with red eyes.   
"Sakura....." Li said, softly. Sakura tried to stop crying, but instead, more tears flowed down her cheeks from her eyes like tiny rivers. She started to hiccup in between the tears, and choked a couple of times, trying to speak. Li hugged her, and patted her back.  
'They look so kawaii together....' Tomoyo thought. She stared at Eriol, who immediately took out her camcorder. Tomoyo began to tape the moment, until Sakura and Li noticed, taking the camcorder away.  
"Sakura...I'm sorry. Meilin is just too overprotective of me. She thinks that she owns me, even though we're just engaged at birth and I don't even like her." Li said. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, and pulled away from him. Her face was all red form crying, so he didn't notice her blushing.   
"I-I-It's okay. *hiccups* I'm fine..." Sakura choked out. She coughed, thanked him for comforting her, and left.   
'If only Meilin was out of the way....then maybe I could tell you Li....' Sakura thought, as she walked away from him.   
  
  
-------DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID ENOUGH TO LEAVE IT AT THIS PART? Okai, so I AM going to leave it at this part. Of course, I'm going to continue the next part, but it will take a while. ^^;;; I made this chapter so long, the next chapter HAS to be long too.----  
  
:) R & R. By the way, Mr. Killiko Jun-chan, shut the fuck up or else you will get more than a piece of my mind. Don't mess with people you don't know about. And believe me...I'm a person you won't want to mess with. :) As to Sakura-chan...O:-) You're an angel aren't ya? ^^   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm sorry about the threats before. Anyways, this is my sequel to "The Surprise: Chapter 1". There will be more kawaii-ness in the next chapter. I PROMISE!  
Disclaimers: How many times do I have to repeat this in my fan fics? I DO NOT OWN CCS! :) Clamp, Nelvana, and some other affiliates do. Thank you very much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Surprise: Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura sat at her desk, staring into the air. She was daydreaming about Li again. 'Oh boy....he looks so cute....' Sakura thought. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by quite *interesting* news.   
"Sakura Avalon, of all the students in the school, you have been chosen to represent our class and school in the Athletic Competition in the National Athletic Club Field-area. You have been chosen because you are one of the best of the girls in athletics, and you have been doing great in Physical Education this semester. Please agree to this, because other than you, we don't have any other candidate that matches the qualities needed. Of course, other than Li Syaoran from Hong Kong." Mr. Juushitakana said.  
Sakura's eyes widened. She felt her cheeks burning, which meant she was blushing. She smiled at the teacher, and nodded her head. The teacher gave her a thumbs-up, and continued talking about the Festival. One student raised his hand, and asked a very stupid question:  
"Are we going to talk about the Winter Snow Festival all year?" Tomoyo, who sat next to the student, raised her hand and slapped him on the back of the head. The rest of the class giggled, and so did the teacher.   
"Well duh, no! The Winter Snow Festival is like, tomorrow! We won't be talking about it until a year later! And by that time, we'd be seniors in the school, not sophomores! We'll be graduating! Now, do you get me, Yulite?" Tomoyo said, as if Yulite was her own child. Yulite blushed furiously, and went back to work.  
Sakura giggled at the scene, and continued her work too. Suddenly, the classroom door swung open. Meilin, who was latching onto Li, walked into the room. Li sat down in his seat next to Sakura, and Meilin sat in her seat in front of Yulite and next to Eriol, shooting daggers at Sakura. She growled at Sakura, and looked back at the teacher. Sakura nudged Li on the side, and he turned to face her.  
"I can see that your little girlfriend is jealous of me sitting next to you. Maybe we can switch seats?" Sakura said to him. 'Yeah right, like you'll ever give up this lucky seat?' The back of her head reminded her. Li stared at her strangely, and let out a sigh.  
"No way. You HAVE to stay here. I can't take Meilin! She's always sticking close to me, like we're siamese twins or something!" Li replied in a low voice. Once he finished his sentence, he continued to pay attention to the teacher.   
~*~*~*~*~*After Class--During the 10 minute break*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey Li!" Meilin yelled from behind them. Li, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were walking to the park together. They were going to have to study real hard during their ten minute break if they wanted to pass the Science Test they had today. Li and Sakura sat down on the bench, and Tomoyo & Eriol separated. Eriol sat next to Li so that there'd be no spot for Meilin to take, and Tomoyo next to Sakura, so that Meilin couldn't bother Sakura. Seeing this, Meilin frowned, and threw her books in Sakura's face.  
"MEILIN!" Li shouted. Luckily, the book didn't hit Sakura. Sakura had used her hands as a shield, and blocked the books from hitting her in the face. Meilin humphed, and crossed her arms.  
"What, Li, my honeybun?" Meilin said sweetly, as if she didn't do it. Li growled at her, and stood up from his place.   
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MEILIN? CAN'T I EVEN HAVE GIRLFRIENDS WITHOUT *YOU* BOTHERING ME?" Li shouted. Sakura didn't move, but she blushed.  
'Is he talking about girlfriend or girl friend? I wonder....' Sakura thought. She blushed even more, and Tomoyo started to giggle a bit, but she stopped when she saw Sakura's annoyed face.   
Meilin stopped screaming. She had tears in her eyes. 'Does my cousin really love that Avalon bitch? What is she compared to me? I know karate, I know the best Martial Arts attacks, and I...I don't need magic! I can help my cousin anytime in capturing Clow Cards! SHE needs magic wands and stuff. What is she compared to me? What!?' Meilin thought. Her eyes became very red, and she slapped Sakura again. This time, she slapped her harder than before. Sakura immediately broke up into tears, and choked out words from in-between her hiccupping.  
"WHAT DID YOU--*hiccup*---DO THAT FOR---*hiccup*----MEILIN? I--*CHOKE* DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ----*hiccup* YOU!" Sakura said. She started to sob, and Tomoyo hugged her. Eriol patted her back, and shot an evil glare at Meilin for hurting his bestest girl-friend.  
"BECAUSE YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND LI!" Meilin cried. She raised her hand to slap Sakura again, but this time, Li stopped her. He grabbed her hand, twisted it, and let her fall down on her butt. Meilin cried out in pain, but Li didn't care. She hurted Sakura, physically and emotionally. Li couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to Sakura, and lifted her up. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and Sakura blushed. Meilin sobbed harder, but Li didn't care.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO HELP YOU, MEILIN. YOU DESERVED IT. YOU HURT SAKURA, AND SHE'S MY BESTEST FRIEND. I DON'T WANT YOU TO HURT HER AGAIN." Li yelled on top of his lungs. Meilin turned away from him, and walked away, her eyes still red. Sakura's head hung down, so that he wouldn't see her face, her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks covered with tear stains, and her blushing. Tomoyo and Eriol ran to get Mrs. Miaroki, who was the School Counselor, while Li helped Sakura sit down near a tree. Sakura leaned against the tree, and wiped the tears form her eyes. She stared up at Li, and blushed harder. Li blushed lightly, for what he was doing was making him panic. He slowly leaned against Sakura, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Sakura was surprised by this, but she liked the sensation. She wrapped her hands loosely around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him. They kissed passionately for a full ten-minutes, and nearly missed Science class.   
Sakura was blushing, but she really liked it when Li hugged her close to him.  
"Sakura...would you like to go to the prom with me?" Li blurted out. Sakura's eyes widened, and she stared at Li.  
"Oh Li....." Sakura said. Li hung his head down, thinking that he wouldn't be able to go with her, but she didn't think that way. "Of course I will, Li! I'd love to go with you." Li smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. Then, they walked into the school together.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*During Lunchtime, AFTER the Science Test*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Li and Sakura held hands, walking into the lunchroom. They didn't seem to notice the students staring at them. Meilin, who sat at the corner table, started to get steamed. 'How could my cousin do this to me? Doesn't he love me?' Meilin thought. But then, the always positive part of her brain spoke up. 'Oh get real. You knew all along he loved Sakura. You just didn't want to accept it. Now, you can accept the truth and go after that hot boy you always liked. Oniero-chan.' Meilin smiled at the thought, and went to get her lunch.  
"Hey Li, what would you like to eat?" Sakura asked. She was getting food for Li, because he didn't really want to get up and get food. He was too tired from the test.   
"Uhh...spaghetti, teriyaki, chicken, just anything!" Li replied. Sakura smiled, and put some Teriyaka Chicken Rice on his plate. Then, she got some spaghetti for herself, and set the plates down. Li grinned, and dug in. Sakura laughed, and began eating her food.  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*Dismissal*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~  
Finally, it was time to be dismissed. Li walked Sakura home, still thinking about the prom.   
'The Winter Snow Festival is going to be one great experience.' Li thought, as he led Sakura to her front porch.  
  
--------OKAI OKAI I'M LEAVING IT HERE....I REALLY HAVE TO DO HOMEWORK!---- 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author's Notes: NOPE NOPE NOOOPE! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GOING TO END THE STORY HERE!! ___;;;; DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH!? =O {blah) __;;; OKAI, YOU UNDERSTAND ME RIGHT!?!? THEN LET'S CONTINUE THE STORY!! ^_^ And live happily ever after. LOL.  
Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN CCS! Aishiteru--(friends)---bubbai!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Surprise: Chapter 3*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
BRRRRIIIINNNGGGGG!!! BRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!! BBBRRRIIIIINNNGGG!!!   
The alarm clock on Sakura's desk rang loudly.  
"AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Sakura yelled, each of her cries getting louder than the other. She leapt off her bed, and went to take a quick shower. Then, she got out, and changed into her school uniform. Sakura took out a comb, and brushed her short auburn hair. When she was finished, she said good morning to Amy-K.C. and Kero-Chan. They were snuggled against each other, underneath a load of socks. She grinned, and ran out of the room.  
"O-HAY-O TOUYA!" Sakura screamed on top of her lungs purposely. Touya jumped, and nearly knocked his head on the ceiling. He turned to see his sister Sakura laughing her head off. "TOUYA GOT SCARED BY ME!!" Sakura said, giggling. Touya rolled his eyes, and greeted her.  
"Ohayo kaijuu." Touya said, finishing his pancakes. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, and slapped him on the back of his head.   
"Oh shut up, Touya, you baka." Sakura replied. She sat down and ate her breakfast quickly. Then, she opened the door, told Yukito that Touya was waiting for him, and went off to school.  
~*~*~*~*~*Near The School*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura was running at full speed, heading towards Tomoeda University. Suddenly, she tripped, and was about to fall down when---out comes Syaoran! Syaoran rushed to her in time, and caught her in his strong arms. Sakura blushed, and Syaoran helped her to her feet. "Thanks....hee....."  
Sakura said with even MORE blushing. Syaoran wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, and her eyes widened. Then, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, then walked her to school, not even caring that they might be late.   
~*~*~*~*~*At School*~*~**~*~*~  
Even though they walked all the way to school, Syaoran and Sakura still weren't late. They went towards their homeroom hand-in-hand, and everybody started to giggle. After a while, they clapped for Syaoran and Sakura. "YAY! SYAORAN AND SAKURA'S IN LOVE!" Somebody yelled. "They're a great couple!" yelled another. They blushed, and sat in their seats.  
"Alright, today, we are going to the Winter Snow Festival." Mr. Yuniko said. Everybody screamed, and kept cheering for the Festival. Finally, after a while, everybody calmed down, and Mr. Yuniko continued to talk. "Now, let's get ready and go on the bus." Suddenly, Sakura gasped. She had forgotten her running shoes! She looked at Syaoran, and he took out a pair of white and pink sneakers from a bag.   
"I knew you'd forget it. Same old Sakura." Syaoran said, looking at the ceiling. Sakura smacked him on the head, and put on the shoes. Then, she ran out with the others to get on the bus.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*On The Bus*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a long and bumpy ride. Everybody was giggling and talking about the Festivities. "Oh let's go on the......." "No let's........." "Come on we'll......." "Yeah o---......." "Kay my......" "........" Everybody slowly trailed off. Sakura and Syaoran looked around, and gaped. EVERYBODY WAS ASLEEP! The bus moved by itself, turning the steering wheel itself too. Suddenly, it skidded to a halt, and everybody was zapped out. The bus speeded off, then disappeared into thin air itself. All of the other classmates disappeared too, just like when the Erase Card erased them. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, dumbfounded. Syaoran and Sakura both closed their eyes at the same time, and tried to sense if it was a Clow Card. They both opened their eyes at the same time, and neither of them could sense anything.  
"How come we can't sense anything, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked in a concerned voice. Syaoran shook his head, he stared out into the emptiness, and found a dark figure walking towards them.  
"Probably because it isn't a Clow Card!" Syaoran whispered in his lowest voice. Sakura nodded, and saw the figure too. Both of them backed away, and ran. As they ran, Sakura called her Key of Clow.  
"O' Key of Clow,   
Power of Magic,  
Power of Light.  
Surrender the Wand,  
The Force Ignite.  
RELEASE!"  
Sakura chanted. Her wand appeared, and she caught it, twirling it a bit. Then, Li clasped his hands together, and said a chant:  
"Sword of the Clan,  
Sword of the Almighty,  
Lend me the Sword,  
The Sword of Magic and Light!"  
His sword suddenly appeared in his hands, and he swished it in the air, pointing it at the dark figure. The dark figure moved closer and closer, staring at them with its brood red eyes. Finally, the figure came into view. The figure had messy dark brown hair, just like Syaoran, and he was taller than both of them by at least 2 feet. The figure's eyes glowed deep red, and its chapped up dark red lips curled into an evil smile. The figure raised his bony, pointy finger, and pointed at Syaoran. Then, he pointed at Sakura, and whispered words that they couldn't make out. Suddenly, they were trapped in a tornado! The swirls of winds circled them in all directions, and both of them were soon separated. They flew off in different directions, and landed in a dark forest.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sakura's P.O.V.*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Where *am* I?' Sakura thought. She struggled to get up from the ground, using her wand as a cane to help her walk. She had small minor cuts on her arms and legs, and they were automatically healing because she was the chosen CardCaptor. Sakura walked around the forest, and found a tall, dark figure staring at her. He looked exactly like the one that sent her here, but he was 1 foot shorter, with dark glowing green eyes. His eyes locked into her's, and he walked closer to her. Sakura raised her wand, and put it in front of her like a shield. The figure smiled, but unlike the other figure, he smiled a nice smile. Not evil. He waved his other hand over his face, and revealed a face that shocked Sakura-------ERIOL! Except, he had no glasses, and his hair was a darker blue. "E-E-ERIOL!?!?!?" Sakura asked. The figure shook his head.  
"My name is not Eriol. It's Hiiwa Otushika. I am the brother of the figure that sent you here. I am Good, unlike him. He is pure Evil." The figure said. He had an especially deep voice, and he didn't look scary. Sakura sighed.  
"My name's----" Sakura started, but the figure hushed her.  
"I know your name, Clow Card Mistress. You're Sakura Avalon/Kinomoto. (Aaghk, who cares!)" Hiiwa Otushika said. He reached out his hand, and gripped onto Sakura's. His hand was warm, and it wasn't bony like the other one's. He led her to a small village, where people wore long blue cloaks and they had heavier kimonos on. They turned around, and saw Sakura.   
"Woutawa no aishikita maio fala doushka bou anniet?" said an old woman. 'What is she saying?' Sakura thought. Hiiwa looked at her, then translated it for her.  
"She said, 'Who is this beautiful young woman?' Which is referring to you, Sakura." Hiiwa said. Sakura blushed, and told Hiiwa to translate for the old woman what she is saying.  
"My name is Sakura Avalon, and I am a 20 year old girl from Tomoeda, Japan." Sakura said. Hiiwa turned to the old woman, and spoke in the mysterious language. The old woman smiled, and walked over to Sakura.  
"Nakai noushi ba ouna watashi de....akai dou szike shou..kala maniour estalie, oola." the old woman said in a soft, soft voice. Hiiwa heard it, and began to translate for Sakura agian.  
"She said, 'You are a very pretty girl....be careful of Shikaro..he's going after you, my dear.' Shikaro is my brother, the one with the brood red eyes that sent you here." Hiiwa translated. Sakura gasped, and the old woman nodded. The old woman bowed to Sakura, and walked away. Then, another person came up to her. This time, it was a very pretty young girl with long brown hair and dark bluish-greenish eyes. She smiled, and handed a small bouquet of flowers to Sakura.   
"I am Simite Noala Kiette. I am one of the very few gifted children of the Taokou." said the young girl. Sakura looked at Hiiwa, and he sighed. He told the girl something in the mysterious language, and she nodded. The young girl ran off, and Hiiwa led Sakura to a small house in the village. They entered the house, and sat down at the table.   
"Let me explain all of this, Sakura. A long time ago, when the Clow Reed created Clow Cards, his brother, Shaulin (I got this from Digidynasty. THANKS!) created my brother. Shaulin wanted to get revenge on the Clow Reed for not giving him any credits for creating the Clow Cards, and he wanted my brother to kill the Clow Reed and all of his descendants. Including any other CardCaptors. This way, Shaulin can turn the Clow Cards one by one into Dark Cards--which means they'll turn evil. Shaulin wants to do this, so this way, everyone will forget the Clow Reed, and support HIM. Shaulin wants to get all the credit as payback. It turns out that the result was---the Clow Reed found out, and duplicated my brother. He created me, and used me to fight my brother. However, when I saw my brother, and when he saw me, we didn't want to fight. We were brothers, and we didn't want to kill each other, so Shaulin tried to kill the Clow Reed himself. Now, the Clow Reed is dead, and Shaulin is still trying to turn the Clow Cards into Dark Cards, so he is trying to kill you. Also, my brother was turned pure evil during the process in which Shaulin tried to turn the Clow Cards into Dark Cards. Shaulin accidentally turned my brother pure evil, even though he didn't want to. He was going to change the Clow Cards, the Teleport, into an evil one, but it teleported away and his magic was used on my brother. This is why he was after you. Luckily, he couldn't kill you because of the people of Taokou. Taokou is a very special village. The Clow Reed and Shaulin worked together to make this village, and protect any chosen CardCaptor. They used magic, and created pure rainbow crystals. They scattered them everywhere, and if anybody was lucky enough to find one, they'd teleport here, and give birth to children. When the children were born, a gust of wind would blow inside the house, and surround the child. The family would be carried away, and the child was left. The children would be raised by spirits, and each of them would have a gift. They can get a gift of---hearing, tasting, smelling, voice, seeing, feeling, invisibility, the Touch, which means you can see genuine spirits and talk to them, and the protection. Simite has the gift of protection, so she'd be very helpful to you. If you want, you can go to Shimoto's house, and ask her to help you too. She has the Touch. As for voice and invisibility, they're also helpful. Go to Mikara for voice, which lulls people to sleep, or puts them in a trance---anything you want as long as it's sensible, and go to Arole for invisiblity. He's not very strong, but he can turn invisible and help you." Hiiwa said. He sighed, and sucked in a deep breath. He walked away and made green tea for them both.  
'Oh wow...' Sakura thought. Suddenly, there was a loud scream outside. Sakura and Hiiwa looked out, and gasped. A huge dark red tornado was tearing the village apart! Sakura concentrated, and made out a figure of Hiiwa's brother, Shikaro! Hiiwa frowned, and tapped Sakura's shoulder.  
"Yes, Hiiwa-chan?" Sakura asked. The glow in Hiiwa's eyes began to fade. Sakura gasped, and watched as Hiiwa's BODY began to fade.   
"Be careful, Sakura-chan. He is after you. If he finds this house, he will sweep it clean and never leave a trail...no evidence, that he murdered you..I can't help you now. I must leave..." Hiiwa said, as he disappeared. Sakura leapt onto him, but he was already gone. She was alone in the small house.  
"HIIWA NOOOOO!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura stared out the window. 'Oh Syaoran-kun where are you?' Sakura thought, as the tornado came closer to the village....  
  
----whew...that took a long time----  



End file.
